Sprite Stations
The menu to select when you want to view one of the Sprite channels is in the lower left-corner on your bottom screen. When you touch that option you will be presented with a screen that holds 9 channels for viewing. The only channels you will start out with are Channel 1 (weather) and Channel 8 (tutorials). You will have to complete certain tasks in the game in order to unlock the other channels. Channel 1, Weather Run by: Mercury Available at the beginning of the game. You can see the next day's weather report by using this. Channel 2, Tv Shopping Run by: Venus Not everything shown on this channel is available to buy. Some of the items displayed are just for show, like the helicopter and FutonZZZ. When you find something on the channel that you can buy for your house, use the telephone to call up the operators and order the item. You will need to buy an item from Karen's Supermarket via the telephone for 10 days to unlock this channel. Channel 3, Sprite Profile Run by: Earth You can find more information on what certain Sprites like as their favorite and hated items, and even when their birthdays are. You can unlock this channel by finding 20 Sprites. This channel also has a hint section where you can get clues on finding hidden Sprites. Channel 4, Farm information Run by: Mars When a wild dog appears on your farm, this channel will activate to let you know. It also gives you tips on how to manage your farm. This channel will activate after you have shipped 300 of one type of item you produced on your farm (300 turnips or 300 eggs or so on). Items produced by the Maker machines (yarn, mayo) do not count towards the total. Channel 5, DJ Run by: Jupiter This channel will let you change the background music in your game. Unfortunately if you activate a different music while playing your game (event music, animal rubbing music, etc.) the selected song from channel 5 will revert back to the standard season's music. When you buy at least 5 records from Jet this channel will appear. Channel 6, News Run by: Saturn The season's events will be read off by the channel operator. This channel will unlock after your 3rd seasonal event you participate in. Since you probably can't participate in the Duck and Chicken festivals during your first few seasons you might not see this channel unlock until after Fall 09 (Harvest Festival). You can participate in the Cooking Contest on Spring 22 if you enter a Grape Juice you can buy from Karen's store. You won't win of course, but at least it's one step closer to unlocking channel 6. Channel 7, Variety Run by: '''Uranus If you have 1 villager at 100 Friend Points or higher this will unlock the next morning. Every week you can watch an episode of Rookie Detective Kanako on the channel. In the Japanese version there are several different shows. Each day a new entertainment show will air for you to watch. There's a fishing show, cooking show, raman-eating show, and several dramas. There's even a wrestling show! Channel 8, Tutorials '''Run by: Neptune If you ever get stuck on how to do something on your farm you can get some assistance from the in game tutorials. This doesn't need to be unlocked. Channel 9, Quiz show Run by: Pluto This is the most difficult channel to unlock. You will be quizzed daily on your knowledge of A Wonderful Life, Another Wonderful Life, Friends of Mineral Town, and More Friends of Mineral Town. If you get a 35 answers correct you will win a prize valued at 1000 G. To unlock this channel you need to ship 100,000 of a specific type of item you've produced on your farm. Just like with Channel 4, items you produce using the Maker machines do not help you unlock this channel. The questions will change every morning so if you saved before you went to bed and you didn't like your question, just reload and you'll get a different one.